


Me and You

by iBlackCherryi



Series: What the Future Holds (the 100) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Being an Asshole, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Clarke and Bellamys story, College Student Lincoln and Bellamy, F/M, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Miller and Bellamy and BFFs, Part 1, Secrets, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlackCherryi/pseuds/iBlackCherryi
Summary: While on vacation with the Blakes, Clarke's mom call. She said to not bother coming home; she kicked Clarke out. Clarke has some big news to share with Bellamy.So basically this is Clarke and Bellamy's story in this universe. There will be 1 other story in this universe. It will be coming out shortly after this.





	Me and You

Bellamy can’t remember the last time he saw Clarke’s face shatter like it was made of glass. He knew from back then, he didn’t like it. But there wasn’t much he could do at the moment to make her feel better.

He watched as she furiously ended her call and went to sit next to him. She glared at the cheap beer bottle he had in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her, chuckling, “want it, Princess?” He wrapped his hand around her waist, wanting to ease the pain away

Her eyes snapped to his before softening. That was something he was not used too. She shook her head and brought her knees to her chest, snuggling into his college hoodie he gave her. He had noticed a while ago how she was the only one sober at the campfire. They’re friends slurred their words as they tried to decide on a game to play. 

He frowned at her, squeezing her hip, making her squeak. He wanted to know what put her in a slump. He wanted her to know that he was always here. Through thick and thin.

The next thing he knew, Clarke was bent behind a tree, puking her guts out. He rushed to hold her blonde waves back as she released the smores they had for dinner into the roots. Bellamy still hadn’t put two and two together. 

Clarke sat back against the tree, wiping her eyes. “Bellamy..” she rasped. He could tell her throat was sore from the puke. She was hurting and he wanted to make it go away. 

“What is it, Clarke?” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. He looked back to there friends who hadn’t noticed their absence. He sighed, rubbing her back before picking her up and bringing her away from her vomit. She let out a soft squeak as he picked her up and he couldn’t help but smile. 

As he looked back to their friends he felt her tug on his shorts like she was a child wanting a toy. He smiled at her, sitting beside her. He let his arm snake around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Wanna tell me what's wrong, Princess?” 

He could see Clarke’s lip tremble. He wanted to reach over a kiss her slowly, to stop her from thinking about whatever she was thinking about. “My mom kicked me out…” she choked out before burying her nose in his shoulder. 

Bellamy felt rage boil up inside him. Abby Griffin was not his biggest fan and vice versa. Abby was always cold to his mother and sister when they came to visit Clarke and Jake. He always assumed that the two women never liked each other. He learned that is was because of his father, Marcus Kane. 

Before Jake and Abby got together, Abagail Turner was madly in love with the school’s linebacker, Marcus Kane. But so was her best friend, his mother. Aurora was Cheer Captain at the time with Abby below her. Aurora was the Queen Bee of the high school and Abby hated it. She didn’t start loathing Aurora until Marcus asked her out. They were the schools IT couple. Abby hated it. 

Abby found her master plan when Aurora came to her door, begging Abby for help when she found out she was pregnant. Marcus and she had broken up a week prior due to him graduating and going into the Army. Abby made Aurora the laughing stock of the school and ruined Auroras image, forcing her to be alone for her pregnancy. 

She stuck through it, with the help of her family and Jake, Abby and Auroras best friend. She had Bellamy at 17, on the 20th of March, of her senior year.

He kept his anger down, only holding her close to him. “You can stay with us. I’m sure my mom won’t mind. You know you’re like family to her.” Clarke nodded in his shoulder, sniffling. He let a breath out, but there was one question on his mind. “Why did she kick you out?”

“I’m pregnant…” 


End file.
